The Immortals: The Remberance
by Your Lucky Star
Summary: Ever realizes her past life and the truth. She realizes she is not alone. Be put under a trance as you read the story. Please R&R. Some changes made to intro, and chapter 1 on 5/2/09. Contest in chapter 8! AU
1. Intro

**Author Note: Some parts of stories, and charcters, are based on the Immortals series by alyson Noel. Enjoy! Please R&R!**

The rain bites at my skin and the wind yells at me saying "Why are you here? Go! Leave!"

I almost take the winds suggestion and run from this horrid place, but I know there is a reason for me being here. My brain tells me to run away, and to go back to the safety of my car, but my feet don't move.

Then I walk through the gates of the cemetery and look back. I ask myself, "Is this a good idea? It still is early, I can still leave."

Who knows what I will encounter there? Whatever it is I know that what I will meet there will forever change my already twisted life.

I kind of hope that I may even meet death there, but I can't, I have escaped him to many times; his magic is impervious to me. I will never find death, and death will never find me.

The cemetery is completely empty. Then I see a shape in black huddled next to a tombstone.

I am immediately in a trance. My feet start moving toward her, before I can even think about what I am about to do. It is a middle aged lady.

I walk up next to her and for a minute she doesn't even realize that I am right beside her.

Then she looked up at me. I can never forget the agony and despair I saw shining through her eyes. Just looking at her made me want to cry and ask what is wrong with the world.

She saw me and we had instantaneously shared a connection. I don't know what it was, but I swear I knew her, but then I snapped back into reality. I had never met this lady in my entire life. Still I felt obliged to help her feel better.

It took her a while to finally say something; she asked "What are you here for?" Well, I didn't have a really believable answer, because I didn't even know why I was here, so I just said "I don't know, I guess to relish the memory of my ancestor."

She didn't say anything so I decided to ask her the same question.

With tears rolling down her cheek she finally said, "Well, two years ago my family died in car accident. I remember it like it was just yesterday. I can still their final screams. I still feel the pain in my heart which will never go away. Every week I do this, but I guess that today was special. I want to do something special because this is the 2nd anniversary of their death, but I can't do anything. Two years without hearing my family's voice. Two years of pure agonizing pain, I had to go through, and still am going through."

"Oh, I am so sorry for your loss", I say, but I know that no words can amount to the pain that she is feeling inside.

Then she says "You know, no one really ever talks to me, everyone just thinks of me as a sad angry lady who has lost everything that life has to offer. Well, I guess I have lost everything. Everyone looks down on me. You are the first person I have talked to in weeks."

Then I look at the tombstone.

I see a candle burning. It is like life, it is fragile and delicate, but it provides light and hope, but any little imbalance can burn out the light forever. I can see that it has already happened to her soul. Once she laughed, once she was filled with so much happiness, but then everything changed. Now society scorns her, because she has lost everything.

Then I see a picture. I see a seventeen year old girl. All the others in the picture have disappeared, all I see is her.

She was so happy, and I just stare at the picture. There is something about it, that I can't quite put a finger on, but I know her. I know her, but where is she from? Who is she? The questions keep popping up in my mind, and soon I am in a trance, I am the girl.


	2. Chapter 1: My Life

**Author Note: parts of stories based on Alyson Noel's Immortal series. Please R&R! **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: My Life**

Hi! My name is Ever.

Now my life is pretty good. I got a loving father and mother, a little sister, and Buttercup, my dog.

Both my parents fight, but I guess, that is okay, because I should consider myself lucky that I have both parents with me.

My dad and I can always relate to each other, so we can always have fun.

My mom, well that's a whole different ball park. She is so tense, and way to over protective. She keeps secrets from me, I know she does. Every time I ask her something that she doesn't want answered she always says, "Maybe it's best if you don't know." Well, maybe it's best if I do know.

How can there be so many secrets in my life? But, besides that I still love her.

I am seventeen years old.

Have you ever wished that you could just pause time, and stay your age forever? Well, I do. I love being seventeen. Sometimes I wish I would just stay this age forever.

I love it, I'm happy, I have fabulous friends, the best boyfriend, and all the happiness I could ever need.

Well, I guess you're kind of getting tired of my life, and you just want to get to the story. Well here it goes.

**The Beginning of the End**

"Hey dad where are we going" I say.

"Don't worry honey; we'll be there soon enough." He says. "But Dad, I wasn't asking you that! I just want to know where we are going."I tell him.

He says "Sorry honey, I can't tell you, it is a surprise." He keeps on driving, but then I remember, I forgot my jacket. I tell him to turn back, and we spend about a minute arguing, but I win.

As we start to turn around I have this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. I feel as if something will go terribly wrong, but I know it is probably just guilt from arguing with my dad.

As we were driving, everyone tensed up a little bit. It was kind of like thinking that someone was right behind you breathing down your neck, but when you go to look, nobody is there.

As we began to make a turn, a deer popped out of the side of the road.

Everything seems to go in slow motion, even though in real life it took only like a matter of seconds.

Instead of hitting the dear straight on, my dad swerved to the side. Nothing can stop us as we head off the cliff and meet our end. I can see my mom's trying to form her last words "I love you," but all that comes out is a shrill pitched scream, all of us scream, and then everything goes black.


	3. Chapter 2: Summerland

**Author Note: I changed Intro, and I drastically changed chapter 1, so for previous readers, I recommend at least rereading chapter 1. Sorry for change, I had to do it, so story could be more of a spin off, and not my own created story. thanks! Please R&R!**

**Summerland**

As I begin to open my eyes, questions pop into my head? Where am I? Who am I? What happened? Then the vivid memories of the crash appeared in my head. I saw the faces of the ones I loved.

I looked around and I saw a bridge, my dad, sister and dog were on the bridge. I immediately started to run towards the bridge, to my family.

But, I got lost in the beauty of this beautiful land. I stared at the flowers all around me. But when I woke up from this daze, the bridge was gone. I ran to the bridge. I stopped where the bridge was, and wept. I tore the flowers from the ground in agony; I fell to the ground,my face on the ground, crying and begging that my family would return.

Where were they?

Then I looked behind me, and I saw the eyes of an angel.

My tears ceased, and I put all my trust in this beautiful strager. He took my hand, and picked me up, I looked into his eyes and immediately put all my trust in him.

Nothing mattered now, all that mattered is the fact that I am now in the hands of an angel, and I am safe.

All my worries were lifted; it's as if he took them all away.

Then he went and showed me the car crash, I stared at my body. I stood there terrified, looking at myself.

Where was l?

What happened?

It was like he read my mind. He told me I was in Summerland. I had no idea what Summerland was, but I knew I liked it. Especially the fact, that it was way better than reality.

He told me that the girl in the body was me. I was shocked.

Then he said "Okay, now you have to go back into your body."

I really didn't want to go back and I told him "Do I have to?" He laughed and said "I know you don't want to go back, but you have to."

I agreed, and when I woke up I felt the pain, immense pain.

My head ached, all the noises overwhelmed my mind, but then I realized that besides a couple of nurses, I was the only person in the room. My body was limp, every move I made hurt me.

I wondered what happened.

What's going on here?

Then everything went black.

**Author Note:**

**I would like to thank:**

**MyTrueDisposition,**

**Ariel Cullen, **

**and Blue Lightening, **

**for convincing me to continue my story, so thanks!**


	4. Chapter 3: A New Person

**Author Note: Okay Here it is, Finally... Chapter 3! Enjoy Pease R&R**

**disclaimer: I do not own Some Characters, they are made by Alyson Noel's Amazing mind in her story Evermore**

It's kind of weird to think about how in a couple of minutes your life would change forever.

Everything that I would live for became everything that I would die for in a matter of seconds.

When my life came crashing down, I changed, waking up in the hospital for the first time was pure agony. The pain I felt in the room was indescribable.

Waking up for the second time was just as bad.

This time, I had enough energy to make it to the bathroom.

I walked in, looked in the mirror, and saw my reflection for the first time. I almost screamed.

This was not the girl I knew, I was a radiant cheerleader, and all the guys wanted me. I was popular.

Looking into my reflection I saw a monster, my hair was a mess, and even when a combed it, it was still messy and tough. My eyes did not have the same glow, now they were dull, and what shocked me most of all was a big gash on my forehead.

I was on the verge of tears.

This was not me.

Yesterday my life was perfect, why was it so bad now?

I lived for my family, but now I would die to have them back. I would die to see their faces again, to be with them again.

My life was ruined, it laid in shattered remains, and no matter how much I tried, I would never be able to glue it back together, because there was always one piece missing.

After I calmed down a little bit, I limped back to my bed.

Then I noticed that my head hurt again. I heard a bunch of talking, but realized that I was pretty much alone. Then I realized what happened, somewhere between it all I became psychic, I had powers that I never dreamed of, but I didn't want them.

It hurt to be able to see people's future, to read everybody's mind, and to overwhelm my set of eyes with people's auras.

Then the doctor came in.

His aura was gray. He was saddened by something, and his job took a toll on him, so he was tired.

His thoughts told me that he worried for his sick wife.

Before I even caught myself I said "How is your wife?"

Then my mind began racing, he was going to wonder how I knew his wife was sick I just kept on thinking _"Oh, Shit, Shit, Shit, what do I do now?" _

He said "Umm She's fine."

"Liar!" I said.

He had a perplexed look on his face and said "Well actually she is sick, how do you know?"

Oh shit, now what would I say, somehow I forced myself to make up an answer.

I said "Well, after the accident, I became really observant; your facial expressions told me that you were just trying to get through another day, but you were worried about something. Because you were not looking at me, I realized that you were not worried about me, but someone else, someone you truly loved. I figured it could be your wife or possibly a child. I know your married, because you have a ring on your finger, so I just made the guess that your wife is sick."

"Oh, wow, you are really observant. You know one day, you should work in the courts, or become some sort of CSI, because you can pay attention to all the details."He said.

I just muffled out a thanks.

He said "No problem. Umm... You know you are not really allowed to get up yet, I saw you walk to the bathroom. You are too weak to walk okay. Next time you want to look in the mirror, we can bring you a mirror. Okay?"

I said "Okay"

"Would you like some pain killer for your broken bones?"

Then I remembered my broken bones, and began feeling the pain I said "Yes"

**Doctor Pov**

I looked into the room, and saw a girl.

She had lost everything, her family had died.

Her life was so bleak now.

Hope looked like it was nowhere.

But, somehow she got enough strength to walk, besides her broken bones, and her broken heart. She walked to the bathroom. There she looked in the mirror. I almost barged into the room then, because I could see her stare into the mirror flabbergasted.

She was scared, she didn't see herself, and she saw a monster.

It wasn't her.

Then she walked back to her bed.

I walked into the room, and she asked me how my wife was.

She could tell I was worried, and then I realized, what type of idiot I was. I was worried about my wife, who was sick, when she who had her whole family die in a car crash did not seem that worried at the time. I decided to keep her not worried by saying that she was fine.

She could tell I was lying, and then I told her the truth. Later, she told me how she was really observant. Then I gave her some medication.

I walked into the cafeteria, to pick up some lunch, when a nurse came up to me and said "Umm... Sorry to disturb you sir, but there is a guy from River Valley Hospital, who has some more information regarding your patient Ever.

I was shocked, and I nearly ran to the phone. I picked it up, and a voice said "Hello, are you Doctor Samara?"

"Yes", I said

The voice said "Well, Hello I am Doctor Smith form River Valley Hospital, I am here regarding your patient Ever."

"Yes" I say.

He said "Well, as you may or may not know already, her dad, sister, and dog, had died, and her mother's body was not at the scene of the accident."

I feel so anxious, but all I can say is "Yes."

"Well, we found her body in the forest."He said.

I barely say "So, she is dead."

"No, we found her just in time, and saved her, but something happened in the accident. She seems to be mentally ill now. She talks as if she is in a different place, a different world, and she has spasms, where she goes absolutely wild and violent, and tries to break out."He said.

"Wait, so what do I tell Ever?" I say.

"Well, we think that it may be best for Ever if we tell Ever her mom died, so she doesn't have the chance of getting hurt in one of her mom's freak accidents." He says.

"But, what if her Mom gets better" I say, because I know it will just kill her to know that another one of her family members die, and leave her life forever.

"Hmm… You do have a point there, but her Mom is currently unstable, and the psychiatrists here think that it will last forever. Besides, her Aunt is going to take care of her. There is nothing to worry about. Her mom will be sent to a mental ward, get the therapy she needs, and if she is ready to go back into the world, then she can, well go to court, and make sure she cannot be in a 500 foot radius of them. We will also have her Aunt in on it okay." He said.

"Okay, I'll tell her that."

I forgot all about my lunch, walked into the room, and she lay on her bed crying.

**Ever Pov**

I saw the doctor walk in. I didn't care if he saw me cry, because I just really realized that my family was dead, I would never see them again. I saw he was shocked, and then I heard his thoughts _"Oh Shit, I don't want to tell her that another one of her family members are dead, but I have to." _I knew he was hiding something from me, but he shielded it, so I could not read it.

He then said "Umm… Well as you know your Dad, sister, and dog are dead. Well, we just found out that your Mom is dead."

I said "Are you telling me the whole truth." I knew he wasn't, though, because he was hiding something from me.

"Yes" He said.

Then he walked out of the room, grabbed his coat, and left me all alone.

I thought about what he said, and I couldn't help a tear escape. I knew he was watching me from outside the window, and I knew that my pain was tearing him apart. So I toughened up, and tried my hardest to take a nap, and somehow I fell asleep.

**Mom POV**

I remember it like it happened an hour ago.

Everything was fine.

We were laughing, and then everything took a turn for the worse. We fell off a cliff.

When we hit the ground everything went black. Soon, I woke up.

My sight was so weird though, it was as if I was in the real world, but also in an imaginary world. I saw the bodies of us all, but I also saw the bodies of my husband and daughter crossing a bridge.

My eldest daughter Ever, was nowhere to be seen. I immediately was filled with hope. I thought that maybe Ever could still be alive.

I shook her body, but she did not wake. I still had hope, so I went back into my body, and started running looking for her. But she was nowhere, then I fell and everything went black.

When I opened my eyes, I was in a bright hospital room.

There were people all around me talking. I soon realized that some were doctors, others were shrinks.

I sat up, and tried to get off the bed. I had hope that maybe Ever was in the hospital still alive. The doctors tried to stop me, but I ran out of there so quick, that they were still perplexed.

As I ran, I looked into the rooms. None of the rooms had Ever in it. But, some rooms, had people in it, which weren't solid. I walked into one of those rooms, and began talking with a little girl. I asked her about Ever, she said, she hasn't see her, but if she saw her, she would give me the heads up.

I forgot that I was being chased by doctors, and I realized that I had trapped myself in this room.

Then I realized the girl I was talking to was dead, she was a ghost.

The shrinks were obviously confused, and I guess they classified me as a class A lunatic.

I tried to fight my way out of the room, but I was no match for the guard. They injected me with something and soon I fell asleep.

When I woke up again, I was still in the hospital, concealed in the room. I thought about all that had happened, and I guess after the accident, I had become merged in the world of life and death, I could see the world of the dead, but I was trapped in life. I still had hope that my daughter was still alive.

Later that day, the doctors came and told me "Okay, well as you know your Husband, youngest daughter, and dog are dead, well we found your eldest daughters body in the forest. She's dead."

It was really easy to realize that they were lying, but I didn't say anything. Soon I tried to go to sleep, but the only thing that inhabited my mind that night were nightmares.

**LIKE IT! LOVE IT! HATE IT!**

**TELL ME!**

**Please Feel free to review!**


	5. Chapter 4: Dreams

**A.N. Enter the mystagical (oooh, I like that word) world of dreams in Chapter 4 of the Immortals:The Rememberance! Enjoy! Please Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Immortal Characters from Evermore!**

**Sorry took so long to update, I thought I had put it in a week ago, so .... sorry!**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Ever POV**

"_Mom, Mom"_

"_Ever is that You?"_

"_Mom…" I say with tears running down my cheek. Is it really her?_

"_Mom is that You?" _

"_Yes, Yes, with all my heart." My heart is exstatic when I hear her say those words. But, I can't see her, I can only here her._

"_Mom, where are You?" I yell, desperate to find her._

"_By the tulips!" I look around, my heart sinks, there are no tulips, and then when I just about give up hope, I see two red tulips. I run to them, but my mom isn't there._

"_Mom I can't see you! Where are You?" I say about to go into a frenzy._

"_Ever where are you?" _

_I know she is close by. I can hear, it is as if she is standing right next to me, I can hear her, but I just can't see her._

_Then she says "Ever, I am so sorry, and you have to believe this sweety, I will always love…"_

_She disappears, her voice is gone. It is just me. _

_Alone._

Then I open my eyes. It was a dream. It was just a dream. But the dream held on to some reality, at the end I was alone, but when I opened my eyes, I was still alone. I had no family to console me. No father to help me take my mind off things. No mother to comfort me. No sister to tell her my pains. No dog to bring happiness, to help heal my pain. I was truly alone.

Everything that I had truly loved was gone. Everything that mattered in my life had disappeared.

**Mom POV**

When I finally got to sleep, I tossed and turned, moaned and ached. It was the worst night of sleep I had since the accident. Then somehow everything calmed, it felt like I was being sedated. I fell into a deep sleep and entered the realm of dreams.

I was in a majestic field, I was alone. Then I heard footsteps, and a voice call out to me.

"_Ever is that you" I said._

_I hoped with all my heart that it was Ever. _

_It was her._

_We tried to find each other, but we couldn't see each other. Then I began slipping out of the realm of dreams, so I used all my energy to tell her one more thing. "Ever, I am so sorry, and you have to believe this sweety, I will always love…" but I am cut off, and I awake._

It was just a dream. Ever was gone. The doctors came to give me a shot, supposedly it was some type of anti-depressant, but it just made me feel more depressed than ever, so when they grabbed my arm, I pulled away.

"Come on you have to take this, it's good for you.

I gradually gave her my arm, and soon I fealt the cold oozy liquid, inch its way into my blood stream. Soon I grew tired and took a nap.

**Riley POV**

After the car accident, me, my dad, and my dog died. Our bodies were broken beyond repair. Our spirits could not re enter them. If we did, we would be in a coma, forever unable to re enter our body. So we three went to the bridge and crossed it. At least that's what my dad thought. At the very last moment I escaped, because saw my sister wandering in the field.

I knew she still might have had a chance, so I followed her, and I became a spirit, a phantom, a ghost.

Soon I found out that both my mom and sister were still alive. I had to bring them together. Somehow they were split apart, and now the doctors think that Ever will not be safe with Mom. I need to bring them together but how.

As I paced I noticed a little gap in summerland. A person may not be able to acess it, but I had a hunch that if they were dreaming they could meet here. I wondered if it was even possible, it was worth a shot.

When both of them were asleep, I calmed each one, and brought them to the meadow. The only bad thing was that they could not see them, and I had to keep the portal open. It hurt my spirit to keep it open, but I knew they needed this. I held on with all my might, using their happiness to give me strength.

It was hard, but I did it. Then Mom said something, she said _"Ever, I am so sorry, and you have to believe this sweety, I will always love…" _She was cut off. I lost my concentration for a second, and the portal closed sending them to their bodies, and leaving me here feeling guilty for my lack of concentration.

I couldn't help but let a tear escape. I wasn't strong enough to help them. I stayed and played in Summerland for a while, I still didn't have enough energy to give them another night together.

Soon, I would show myself to Ever, but not until she was out of the hospital. I didn't want the doctors to think she was crazy like they thought my mom was. I thought about showing myself to Mom, but it would hurt her too much, besides the doctors would think she was even crazier, and they might really send her to a loony bin. I have heard the doctor's talking, and they are considering taking her to a mental institution. I want to warn her, but I can't. I may do more harm than good.

So with that I laid in the meadow and took a nap.

**Kinda short... ya I know next chapters should be longer...**

**tell me what you thought...**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 5: On the Road to Recovery

**A.N. Okay, i finally updated so here it is... I plan on making next chapter longer, because as you will see there will be a surprise revealed in the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Immortal series!**

**Read and Review!**

**ENJOY!**

**Ever POV**

"Hey, look your healing nicely, your on the road to recovery!"

How can the nurse possibly think that?

Now yeah… my body's heling up, but there will always be scars, like the one on my forehead. I look like a freaking Harry Potter! But those aren't even the worst of the injuries, the injuries that haunt my soul will never leave.

The truth is that I am the one to blame for all this. I told my parents to turn around, leading us all to our doom. Never in my life have I felt so hopeless. This was the first time I have ever really considered taking my life.

All I wanted was to be with my family, not to be in this strange world, all alone, with no one to love, and care for.

**Doctors POV**

In a crowed the room, a group of doctors stood aroud yelling each one wanting a chance to speak, a chance to say their share. Soon a doctor began speeking up, he said "Hey, quiet, now we have a choice. We either let our patient out of the hospital, or into the mental institution."

They took a vote, it was eight to nine. They would kedp her in the hospital until she was healed enough, and then they would send her to a mental hospital, so they can watch her, and maybe after a couple of years of sanity, she can be released into the real world, but she has to stay away from her daughter.

**Ever POV**

It has been weeks since the accident happened, I have been stuck in this stupid hospital waiting to heal.

The doctors now think that I am well enough to go home.

Home!

I don't have a home, my family is dead. How can you call any empty building home? Home is where the heart is, and my heart is with my family, so I guess you can say my home is in the graveyard. So, maybe I am better off dead, at least then I can be with my family. Then I will be happy, unlike now, where I am depressed.

In a couple of hours my aunt will be at the hospital to pick me up, and take me to lower, California, where there is sunshine, and beaches, and everything that I don't want!

I would have been happier in a place like Alaska, where the weather matches my feelings, but no, I have to go to a happy-go-lucky town in sunny California.

I spent the hours watching TV, I couldn't believe I was saying this, but I may actually miss the hospital with it's crappy food, re-runs of shows like I Love Lucy on the Hallmark channel, hard pillows, white walls, and tacky décor.

When she came I said Hi, and she said Hi too, but that was all the talking we did. She grabbed my bags, and drove us to the air port, where in about four hours we would be in the sunny town of Malibu.

As we started our decent down, we sadly had to leave the comfort of the clouds. In a second I heard the tacky voice of one of those airplane guides "Please pull your seat into the upright position, put on your seatbelt, and turn off any electronical devices as we prepare for landing. Thank you!"

Throughout the whole car ride to her house I was quiet. When we got to the house, my aunt said "Your bed room is on the top floor to the right of the closet. I am sorry that I can't stay and help you unpack, I have to work."

I nodded my head, and whispered thanks.

As I was walking up the stairs, I saw that she had already hired someone to design the room.

It was over the top, and cool, but it just wasn't me. I unpacked my stuff, and put my clothes into the closet, I could see that my aunt had already bought a bunch of designer clothes for me. I thought to myself that I probably would never wear them.

I wondered where my aunt had gotten all the money to buy this stuff, but then I remembered that she was super rich.

I went to the bed and layed on it, I saw that she had boughtten an IPod for me, and a stereo system. I was about to put it on when Miles Apart by Yellow card began playing:

_If I could I would do all of this again  
Travel back in time with you to where this all began  
We could hide inside ourselves and leave the world behind  
Make believe there's something left to find _

We'll be miles apart  
I'll keep you deep inside your always in my heart  
A new life to start  
I may be leaving but you're always in my heart …

….I'd give it up for just one more day with you  
Give it up for just one more day  
I'd give it up for just one more day with you….

…I'd give it up for just one more day with you  
Give it up, give it all away  
I'd give it up for just one more day with you…

….I need you now, we're miles apart  
I'll keep you deep inside you're always in my heart  
I need you now, we're miles apart  
I may be leaving, but you're always in my heart

Then someone I never thought I would ever see appeared… and told me things that I would almost never believe…

Riley was standing right before me, talking to me!

**OOOOOOh...... cliffy! **

**Like it! Love it! Hate it!**

**Did you think it was mystagical (coolest word ever!)**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 6: The Truth

**A.N. Sorry took forever to update, but here it is! **

**Read and Review!**

**Enjoy! **

**Previously On the Immortals: The Remembrance**

_I went to the bed and laid on it, I saw that she had bought an IPod for me, and a stereo system. I was about to put it on when Miles Apart by Yellow card began playing:_

…_If I could I would do all of this again  
Travel back in time with you to where this all began  
We could hide inside ourselves and leave the world behind  
Make believe there's something left to find_

_We'll be miles apart  
I'll keep you deep inside your always in my heart  
A new life to start  
I may be leaving but you're always in my heart …_

…_.I'd give it up for just one more day with you  
Give it up for just one more day  
I'd give it up for just one more day with you…._

…_I'd give it up for just one more day with you  
Give it up, give it all away  
I'd give it up for just one more day with you…_

…_.I need you now, we're miles apart  
I'll keep you deep inside you're always in my heart  
I need you now, we're miles apart  
I may be leaving, but you're always in my heart_

_Then someone I never thought I would ever see appeared… and told me things that I would almost never believe…_

_Riley was standing right before me, talking to me!_

**Ever POV**

"Listen Ever, things have happened. You know that, things will never be the same. I am dead, but I choose to stay here. I can't go back. But the thing is the doctors have kept secrets from you."

"What secrets?"

"Mom is still alive."

"What?!" I scream.

Oh my God, she is still alive. I am so happy, but why did the doctors lie to me? What do they know that I don't?

Riley saw the expression on my face and immediately smiled; she said "Yes, she is!"

I am about to scream, but then I realize the truth.

Why did the doctors say she is dead? Is she hurt beyond recovery, in a coma, mentally sick?

I said "Well, why did the doctor's say she is dead."

"Because, they believe she is crazy."

"Why do they think that?"

"Ever, why do you think there is something wrong with you?"

What was wrong with me?

Oh yeah, I could read people's minds, see their auroras, and now I had the famous sixth sense I could see dead people.

Well, not only could I see them, I could also speak with them.

"Oh, she has these powers too?"

It was as if she had heard my thoughts about my powers.

She said "To an extent, she can only see dead people. But, her powers are making her a lunatic in the eyes of the doctors. She knows that you are still alive, and so she has tried to escape, but each escape only ends in violence. During one escape, she found a ghost of a girl, thinking that it was a real girl, they talked, doctors saw, now they think that she is crazy. They are going to send her to a mental institution!"

"WHAT?! No! That's impossible, it can't be! Hasn't she realized that they are thinking that she is crazy, and should just lay low?"

"Yes, she has. She knows that, but when things finally get normal, things go crazy. They think that she should be watched by a mental institution, for a couple more months. Then there going to get a restraining order, so she can't go near you."

"What! They wouldn't even tell me that she was alive! Why?"

"They feel that it is safer for you if you stay with your aunt than your mom. Yes it is wrong, and that is why we need to plan her escape!"

"Escape! Good idea, but how?"

"The next time we meet, I will bring a list of supplies we need, and it will be up to you, to get the supplies, I will transport them to her.

I agree with her "Okay."

She says "Bye Ever, I will miss you. I may not be back for a while, but I will be back."

I waved to her and said "Bye!"

**Mom POV**

Time to pack my bags. I was leaving this putrid hospital, but I couldn't say that I was leaving it to a better place. I was going to a mental institution! A mental institution! A crazy house!

How could the doctor's think that I needed to be put in a mental institution?

Well, I could actually see that they had a point because; things have gotten a little weird after the accident. But they don't know the truth, and because of that, I am forced to leave.

I can't help but hope that Ever is still alive. I knew that eventually I would find her, but not yet. I had to plan my escape.

It would be hard, dangerous, and I would be risking everything for a plan that may not even work. If it worked, I would be able to see Ever, but only for a couple minutes, if not I will have to stay in this mental institution even longer. And what if Ever was not even alive! What if?

"Are you ready?" the nurse said.

I groaned "Yeah."

"You know what, you don't seem crazy. Why are they sending you there? Oh well, you will be out soon, anyway."

I simply gave her a fake smile, and put my bags in the car.

As they were driving, I thought about how easy it could be just to knock the driver out.

I was getting out of the seat to make my move, when I noticed that there was a body guard in the front seat, and he began tensing up, and he motioned for me to sit down.

I sat down, and was about to get out of the car, when I noticed that the door was locked. I realized that I would have to plan my escape later.

When we got to the institution, they parked the car, and knocked on the doors. The building was like a scary castle.

I grabbed my bags, and walked inside the building.

They escorted me to my room, and gave me my schedule.

The attendant said "As you can see right now you have free time. At five thirty an attendant will be here to bring you dinner. You are free to roam the grounds now, or you can stay and unpack. Your room mate is down stairs playing shuffle board; she will be up soon for dinner, so I guess you have an hour and a half to yourself. Bye."

She closed the door and left.

I was about to look at the schedule, when a shape appeared in the corner of the room. The more closely I looked the more I realized that it was Riley!

**Kinda short!**

**Like It! Love it! Hate it!**

**Tell Me!**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 7: Expect the Unexpected

**Ok here is chapter 7! I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Immortals written by Alyson Noel.**

**I have decided to add a contest for this story, so here it is:**

**Okay so on July 7th of this year something very special happened for THE IMMORTALS series written by Alyson Noel.**

**If you can guess what it is before the contest ends you get a shout out! If you are the first you get a shout out in the begining.**

**If you have an awnser please use it in a review.**

**Enjoy!**

**Mom POV**

It was Riley!

How could this be? Wasn't she dead, but after everything that has happened so far, I thought that it could be possible.

Then I realized it, she was dead, this was her ghost.

She said, "Mom?"

"Riley?"

I ran to hug her, but then something happened that really scared me. I ran right through her!

She laughed and then said "That's alright." She stopped to think then said "Mom, the doctor's haven't been telling you the truth. Ever, she is alive."

What?

Was she joking?

Ever, alive? It just didn't seem possible, but after everything that had happened to me, I should have realized that anything was possible.

I need to find her. Now.

I said "Riley, we need to find her. Soon."

"I know, but it's not as easy as it seams, the doctors will do everything in their power to keep you away from her, they will blockade you, make it impossible to escape, and may even throw some legal issues your way."

"So we need to plan this carefully."

She spoke "Well Ever and I have a basic sketch made up of a complicated plan. Ever will get the supplies needed to free you, I'll transport the materials to you, and we just have to wait for the plan to fall into place."

"And me, what do I do? Do I just wait while my daughters sacrifice life and limb, just so we can meet?"

"Well, actually I'm not really sacrificing anything, considering the fact that I'm dead."

She saw my cold stare and said "Sorry, not helping. You are actually risking more than all of us, you have to escape. It will be dangerous, and if anything, I mean anything goes wrong, you can say good bye to even the slimmest hope of seeing Ever."

Why was it so risky?

Then again I guess that's what love is?

You have to risk everything, not knowing if things will work out.

If things do work out, then Ever and I may be able to reunite.

But, if even a single thing goes wrong, I will never see Ever again.

The chances were slim. The probability of us even meeting were even slimmer, but I would risk anything for the slimmest chance to see my daughter again, to tell her that I loved her, and would take care of her always.

"Okay, I'll do whatever you need."

She said "Good", and she disappeared.

I fealt sad that she just left, and that we couldn't stay with each other a little longer.

Then she appeared again and said "You didn't think that I would just leave you like that."

She inched closer to me, and said "Bye Mom. I love you, and will miss you."

"You can't stay longer."

No, I can't your roommate is coming up."

"Okay, bye Riley. I love you and am going to miss you."

She turned around and whispered "Bye."

I would miss her, but we had a plan now.

I had no idea when we would put it into affect, but atleast we had the start of a plan.

Soon Ever would be in my arms, and everything would be alright.

I kept on thinking that something may go wrong, but I realized that I had to focus on my own problems that were facing me right now. I opened the door and saw my roommate.

She was a petite woman barely five feet tall. She tried to keep a smile, but we both knew that it was fake.

She was wearing a flowery skirt, and a light pink polo, her hair was up in a tight bun.

She said "Helloooo… my name is Mary." She was nervous and shaking a little. Whatever she did downstairs must have been really stressful. She had wrinkles on her face, making her look years older.

She was thirty six, but her physical shell made her look like she was approaching fifty.

I smiled, trying to be friendly, but like her smile, we both knew it was fake.

I said "Hi, my name is Christine."

I continued unpacking my things. I put my clothes in the drawers, and soon I found a picture of my family. I put it up on the table.

Mary walked up, and grabbed the paper. She looked at it, and then said "Is this your family?"

"Yeah, or atleast it was."

"Was?"

"Yeah, they died in a car accident, I would rather not talk about it."

She grew inquisitive and said "You know the doctors say that it is good to talk about those types of things and let your feelings out."

I sighed "What's there to talk about? They're dead."

I sighed and I looked at a picture of her and her husband. I said "Is that your husband."

She sighed and said "Yes, would you like to hear our story?"

Before I could object she began talking "He and I were dating in highschool. We had plans to run away once we graduate, and get married silently. But he had dreams of going into the navy. He would say it was his destiny, his will to the country. I didn't object. When he turned twenty one he left to fight in some war."

She stopped, then restarted again, "When he came back he was different. He was mad. He would drink his problems away… and I was the one who got the most pain when he was in a hang over. It was years of violence, arguments, fights, and rape."

I interrupted "Oh, I'm so sorry."

"That's not all. I was trapped. I wanted to ask for a divorce. At times I even wanted him dead. Well one day I got my wish. He went to a late night party, he never showed up that morning, or afternoon. He died drunk driving."

She was at the verge of tears.

I wanted to tell her to stop, but she still continued, "I never could recover after that. That's why I'm here."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

I guess you could say that we were both similar.

We both had lost the ones we loved.

She had lost her husband, but I lost more than she had.

I had lost everything my family, and I guess the doctor's thought that I had even lost my sanity.

But, all of that didn't matter right now. Soon I would be with Ever and that's the only thing that matters.

** I plan on making the next chapter even better with more action!**

**I had to make up the mom's name because the story doesn't give her name.**

**Tell me what you thought by reviewing, and you can put contest awnsers in review too!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 8: The Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Immortals.**

**Summary: In this chapter Riley figures out the plan. This is a really short chapter. Next chapter should be longer.****But IDK when will be the next time I update, because I am somewhat stuck.**

**A.N. I changed the book that's this story is under. So sorry for the confusion if there is any. I would like to thank Three Scratches for bringing that up.**

**I would like to thank all my reviewers... for being so awesome. I would like to get to 25... reviews soon... so please read and review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Riley POV**

Perfect! The plan is in my head. I have finally figured out how to get them to meet.

Ever needs to get to Oregon. But how? A plane is too expensive, and way too much planning. Besides, Sabine might fight out at any moment wrecking the plan.

She could also drive there. It would take forever, but it would be worth it.

Ever would have part of her old life back, and that was exactly what she wanted.

But, when Sabine realizes that Ever's car is missing, she might think that Ever ran away to her mom… and depending on the moment she made her realization, she could be able to stop the plan.

Wait, didn't Ever have a boyfriend? Yes, she did., Damen

Maybe Damen is the answer.

I realized that the plan could work.

Damen would drive Ever to Oregon, and take Ever to the graveyard where my dad and I lay.

Then Damen would get my mom, well more like steal my mom.

He would pass as a guest, but when no one was looking they would leave.

Then we would meet at the graveyard, talk and go back to our old house.

Maybe then Ever could be with my mom.

She would be happier like that.

But if anything goes wrong then we are screwed.

The whole plan will be for nothing, but I will not dabble on that fact.

I had to make an attempt. I had to do something.

They have to be together I can feel it.

**Ever POV**

Riley appeared in my room. She had a plan. It was brilliant!

Damen would take me to Oregon. He would 'steal' my mom, and then we would meet up.

Hopefully we may even be able to stay with each other.

I would love it, because I would love getting a piece of my old life back.

I drove to Damen's house.

He gave me a kiss. I kissed him back, and then I asked "Hey Damen do you mind driving me to Oregon?"

His eyes bulged out of his head "Oregon?"

"Yeah."

"That's like almost 1000 miles away. It would take like half a day to drive down there!"

I sighed and said "Oh… okay it's a no. I understand."

Then I gave him my puppy dog eyes and he eventually gave in.

"Oh… okay sweetie. But you're paying for gas."

"Fine."

I gave him a kiss on the check and then was about to leave when Damen said "Hey Ever, why don't you stay I want to talk."

"Umm… okay."

We sat on the couch and he said "Why do you want to go to Oregon anyway."

"My mom's there."

"I thought she died?"

"No… the doctor's lied. Riley told me."

"You mean like your dead sister?"

"Yeah, you know about her?"

"Yes, I do sometimes I see her at your house."

"You mean, you see dead people too."

"Yeah… I do. Ever there's something I want to tell you. When you got in the car accident, you died. I saved you. I made you an immortal. That's why you have all your powers."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh… okay."

I didn't know if I should have been mad or happy at what he said. I guess I should be happy, but I'm not exactly.

Because of him, I am alive, when I should be dead like my sister, and dad.

I was mainly pissed because, because of him I am alive.

Kinda weird? Yeah I know, but after the accident the only thing I wanted was to be dead.

"Ever, what are you thinking?"

"Oh nothing."

I knew he didn't believe me, but he didn't continue, about that. He changed the subject and asked a question about the trip.

"So when are we going to go?" Damen asked.

"How about we leave this Friday?"

"Okay."

The thing was our plan would be devastated by one person, Drina.

**So what do you think?**

**I know it isn't the best chapter... but I still would appreacite reviews because I have a bunch of hits over a thousand... but not many reviews!**

**If I get up to 25 reviews before I update then I'll make sure to make the next chapter extra awesome!**

**I atleast want to get to 20 reviews.**

**If you guys want to read another awesome story then I sugest you read my story: What I Want May Not Be What You Want. That story is Twilight, but it is still awesome!**

**Another good story that I have is Hands On Me. It's an Immortal story, and it gets updated quickly.**

**Thanks for reading and dont forgive to review!**

**~Lucksta 4eva**


	10. Chapter 9: The Battle

**A.N. Hey sorry, it took forever to update. I've been working on my other stories and was slightly stuck. The good news is this is the 2nd to last chapter! Yup, you heard me... the finale is coming up soon.**

**The chapter is kindof short.**

**Okay so thanks for staying here with me, and please read and review.**

Drina never seemed to be a problem for me. I mean once I started dating Damen, she sort of disappeared. Well, it didn't last long. She would come back, and this time with anger twice as strong, and the urge to kill me, forever.

It all started when I was lying on my bed. My phone began vibrating. I had gotten a text; it was from some unknown number. I was just going to delete it, but instead I decided to open it. It said: _Hey Ever, this is Damen. There's gonna be a party at the canyon. C u there._

I replied: _KK, can't wait :D_

I hopped into my car and drove off. As I was driving, I realized I had no idea where I was going. The text said to meet up at the canyon. Where was the canyon, and why would a party be hosted there. Well maybe it would be a cool one, you know like a rave, but Damen didn't like raves, so it didn't make much sense.

Then I remembered that there was a canyon in the desert a little bit off the freeway, so I pulled into the freeway, and continued driving. As I drove I looked out into the vast desert all around me, it was actually a quite beautiful view. As I drove I saw a lonely exit with a canyon nearby, I decided to take the exit. As I drove I saw a black car. Maybe I was early, because there was no one here except for a person near the black car. I drove up, and noticed it was Drina. I got out of my car, and said "Hey, Drina. Is there a party tonight?"

"Yeah, everyone's a little past here."

"It's not far, so we can just walk."

Aww… that was nice of her. Maybe I was wrong about her. I mean she didn't seem that bad.

After walking about half an hour, I asked "Are we getting close now?"

"Yeah, were here."

"But no one's here."

"That's the point."

"What?"

"Ever, you don't think I would let you get away with stealing dDamen from me? Would you?"

"Ummn… no." I was backing up slowly. This was not good.

"Yeah...That's what I thought. You see I've had to constantly exterminate you and your reincarnations. It's been a constant pain, and now I have to do it again, but this time to you."

Uh…oh. It was do or die now. I could let her kill me, or I would fight. It was an easy choice to make. With that I took a step forward, and pulled my hand out to slap her. She grabbed my hand, and pushed me up to the ground.

"Ughh…" I said as I hit the ground. I felt something running down my fingertips. I looked at my arm, my elbow, was scraped on a rock, badly. I stood up, and backed away.

"Stop backing away Ever. I can make this quick. A simple snap of your neck and you're done." I backed up even more.

"Oh... so you don't want it easy. Okay, it'll be painful." She said.

She punched me back. I stumbled and then regained my stability. I continued backing away and then I realized it was a cliff. One foot was about to fall off, and the other was keeping me on the cliff. It was time for me to make my move. If I didn't do anything I would die here. This would be my end, my fate. There would be no Damen, no chance to see my mother, no chance to say goodbye. I would not die here, I could not die here. No!

"NO! This is not my end. I will not let you end me." I was mad and furious I took a step forward and gave Drina a punch to the gut. She went flying. It was then that I realized that I had power and potential within me. I could do anything. I was my own superhero. Now the tables had turned and Drina should be scared.

"Drina, Damen choose me. He saw what kind of monster you were. Life meant nothing to you. You were cruel and heartless, and so was he, but he saw the light. He changed, you didn't."

"No! It's not true. Stop these lies."

She graspt her head in obvious pain.

"Damen, choose your beauty not your inner being. Love, there was no love. You were a monster, and you accepted it. You became what you never wanted to be. Inside you scream at yourself, you hate yourself."

She screamed, and then she disappeared. Like literally, disappeared, she was gone.

I felt a vibration in my pocket. It was a call. "Hey." I said shakily.

It was Damen. "Ever? Are you all right?"

"No… I'm not. I think I just killed Drina."

"Ever, where are you?"  
"Near a canyon… but I'll meet you at my house."

"Okay, do you want me to meet you there?"

"No, just go to my house."

I walked to my car and then drove back to my house.

The moment I got in Damen greeted me "Hey… how are you?"

"I'm fine. But we really need to go to Oregon? My mom's waiting for me."

"Okay Ever, let's go to Oregon."

**Hey, so what did you think? **

**Sorry that it took for ever to update.**

**Please review.**

**Thanks!**

**~Luv Ya**

**!Lucksta 4eva! ;D**


	11. Chapter 10: Back in Oregon

**Hey this is Lucksta 4eva! So this is the last chapter of The Immortals: The Remeberance! I hope you like it, as much as I enjoyed writing it! please read and review!**

I wanted to go straight to Oregon, but Damen had other plans. Damen was the faster driver so he stepped in the driver's seat. Before we drove off into the freeway, he stopped at a drugstore, and got some bandages for my elbow.

"It's fine." I say.

"Ever, just let me fix you up right now."

"Fine." I said reluctantly. "Hey Damen, if I'm immortal, then why I am bleeding."

"Well for one you were hurt at the hands of another immortal, and second you still haven't learned how to heal and protect yourself."

"Why can't you teach me?"

"I will, Ever, but right now everything is just so hectic. I mean finding out your mom was alive was amazing, but now we have to get to Oregon and fast."

We got back in his car, and drove off. Damen put the radio on, and I soon grew relaxed. Then I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

_I saw this bridge, it was painted right, and it crossed over a stream. On the bridge was Riley, my dad, and my dog. "Riley" I said._

"_Ever, is that you?"_

"_Yeah." I said, so happy to have finally found her. I took a step forward to reach her, but the moment I got close to the bridge a force repelled me backwards. _

"_Ever, don't cross the bridge!"_

"_But, I want to be with you."_

"_Ever, this isn't a dream. This is for real. You are in Summerland, right now. If you cross, your body will die."_

"_But…" I say, not wanting to believe a word she said._

"_Ever, you have so much to accomplish in the real world. That's why you were given a second chance."_

"_But why me? I mean couldn't it just be you."_

"_Ever,Damen chose you, he knows what you can do, even if you don't. You've got a life ahead of you."_

"_Will I ever be able to find mom?" I ask, changing the subject._

"_Ever, you're just going to have to find that out for yourself."_

_Riley began fading and then I couldn't help but screaming out "Riley, no! Don't go. Please don't go."_

"_I'm sorry Ever. It's too hard to do this; I can't keep the connection up forever. Don't worry, when even if you don't see me, I'll always be with you."_

_Then she disappeared along with the bridge. "NO!" I say, not willing to let her go. I went to the stream, and kicked the water at the edge in frustration. I would get back to her. She had to be somewhere on the other side of the stream. It wasn't too wide maybe fifteen feet. I decided I would swim to the other side. I put my feet in the water, and stood in shock at the surprisingly cold water. I waded a couple feet out, and noticed that the other side still looked far away. I kept on swimming. Soon, I noticed that there was no floor underneath me, and I was in deep water. I looked forward, and noticed that the other side was still fifteen feet away, but the side that I had started on, looked like it was at least 50 feet away. What was going on here?_

"_You won't be able to cross to the other side." A voice said, sounding like it had come from under the water._

"_Who is that?"_

"_Dive, Ever, Dive." I had no reason to trust the voice, but I did what he had said. I took a deep breath of air, and then dove. As I was diving, I saw a shape in the distance. I soon realized that I was almost out of breath. I began swimming upwards to the air, and then I heard the voice "Just breathe, now. Trust me, you'll be safe."_

_I was surprised by what the voice had told me to do, but I did what I was told. I breathed, and surprisingly he was right, I was still alive. I just floated there in absolute amazement, and then I swam to him. "Who are you?" I said. He was tall, muscular, with six pack abs, amazingly green eyes, surfer shorts, and dreads. _

"_My name is Jude. I died three years ago, in a surfing accident. But the real question is who are you? I haven't seen you're type around here in a while."_

"_My type?" I say surprised._

"_Yes, your alive, you're mortal."_

"_No, immortal."_

"_Your one of them isn't you." He said, somehow disgusted._

"_Yeah." _

"_You should have crossed that bridge."_

"_What?" I say, absolutely surprised. _

"_Immortals don't get a pleasant fate. The fact that you even saw the bridge amazed me. When you die, and trust me, you will, you get sent to the Shadowlands." _

"_What?" I say somehow scared._

"_You heard me. You've got to be careful."_

"_The bridge is a form of salvation; I've been trying to cross it for years. Sometimes, I see it, but when I get close enough to it, it fades away."_

"_Oh." I say "The thing is, I'm not ready to cross the bridge there are still things I need to do, people I need to help."_

"_Good, then you know what to do."_

"_Yes."_

"_Now you need to swim to the side you originally were on, okay."_

"_Yeah, besides the waters freezing."_

"_Good, now go." He said._

_I swam back to the side I was originally on, and then laid down on some grass. I still had questions about my encounter with Jude and Riley, but I know knew what I had to do. I would have to find my mom. I lay on the grass and closed my eyes. _

I opened my eyes, to pouring rain, and lightning in the distance. We were definitely back in Oregon.

"How long was I asleep for?" I ask Damen.

He laughed "A long time, you were out to, I couldn't wake you up."

"Damen, is there such a thing as Summerland, and Shadowland?"

There's a look of worry on his face as he says "Yes, did you visit there?"

"Just Summerland, it was really weird though, I saw a bridge and everything."

"Ever, Summerland is a place of beauty, but you shouldn't be wandering around Summerland alone. Especially being a new immortal. How'd you even get there?"

"I don't know I closed my eyes, and when I opened them I was lying in a field of flowers looking at a bridge."

"Oh." He said, dropping the topic, or afraid to tell me more.

"Damen take the exit." I say involuntarily. "Now take a left." "Now pull into the parking lot."

I realized that I had unknowingly led us into a cemetery.

"I don't know what just happened." I say.

"I do. Ever, there is something here for you. Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, think I have to do this alone."

"Be safe."

"don't worry I will." I quickly exit the car, and soon wish I had brought a thicker jacket.

The rain bites at my skin and the wind yells at me saying "Why are you here? Go! Leave!"

I almost take the winds suggestion and run from this horrid place, but I know there is a reason for me being here. My brain tells me to run away, and to go back to the safety of my car, but my feet don't move. I have a feeling, a hope that maybe just maybe my mom, might be here.

Then I walk through the gates of the cemetery and look back. I ask myself, "Is this a good idea? It still is early, I can still leave."

Who knows what I will encounter there? Whatever it is I know that what I will meet there will forever change my already twisted life. What if it's a trap, maybe fate's form of revenge for killing Drina? Damen is into that karma stuff, maybe it truly is real. Danger, could be anywhere in this cemetery, but then again, I've never felt exactly comfortable in cemeteries. As I pass by the tombstones, I read them slowly. A six year old girl lived 1999-2005, died of cancer. 1920-2002 grandmother, passed away in her sleep, and then one tombstone catches my eye. Mary Romera, 1965-2009. Romera, that names seemed awfully familiar. Then I realized that it was the mom of my best friend, Sasha. She had died while I was away in California. I wasn't there for her. What kind of friend was I? I wasn't there for my best friend when her mom died, but she had sent me flowers and cards and texts when I was asleep in the hospital after all my family had died.

I kept on walking and realized that the cemetery was pretty much empty except for a black shape huddled next to a tombstone. I immediately felt as if I had to meet her. I realize that she is the reason why I am supposed to be here. My feet start moving toward her, before I can even think about what I am about to do. I see a middle aged lady. She has strawberry blonde hair, just like my mom's. She looks very similar to her, but worse. Her strawberry blonde hair, has lightened, with a few gray hairs here and there, she is even more skinny, making here look anorexic, her eyes are purple and sagged, from to many tears and night less sleeps, her skin just slightly less firm, and from her forehead to her mouth is a deep white scar. I automatically feel like I have to touch my scar, which is covered by my bangs, and is much smaller.

I feel sorry for the lady; it is as if she has lost everything. But when she looks at me, there's a look of hope in her eyes.

I walk up next to her and for a minute she doesn't act like I'm there, she just sits there and looks at the tombstone.

Then she looked up at me. I can never forget the agony and despair I saw shining through her eyes. Just looking at her made me want to cry and ask what is wrong with the world. But somewhere hiding deep down inside in her eyes, is light, hope.

She saw me and we had instantaneously shared a connection. I don't know what it was, but I swear I knew her, and then I realized that this was my mom.

Then I look at the tombstone.

I see a candle burning. It is like life, it is fragile and delicate, but it provides light and hope, but any little imbalance can burn out the light forever. I can see that it has already happened to her soul. Once she laughed, once she was filled with so much happiness, but then everything changed. Now society scorns her, because she has lost everything. We were both so different and so much alike.

Then I see a picture. I see a seventeen year old girl. All the others in the picture have disappeared, all I see is her, me. I looked so happy, surrounded by my family, the people I loved. I would do anything to go back to those days.

I look back at the woman and I say "Mom?"

There are tears in her eyes and she blinks them away and says "Ever?"

I begin crying and hug her tightly "I knew it was you. I knew you were alive."

She's crying too, hoping the embrace never ends. I missed my mom so much and now, here she was.

"Ever, I've missed you so much."

"I did too mom, I did too."

I look back at the women, and she begins to look slightly more familiar. Color has come to her face, and there's a little more happiness in her smile. I hugged her again.

"Mom, I love you."

"I love you too." She says, with tears in her eyes.

"It's cold, how about we get back in the car?"

"Sure." She says.

The future seems so far away. I don't know what will happen, but I know that as long as I have Damen and my mom with me, I'll be happy.

Before I leave I turn around and take one last look at the flame on the candle. It burns, just like the fire in our hearts, the fight we battle till we gain victory. My mom had that fire in my heart, and it kept on burning till she found me. It was time to let go of that flame, blow it out, and let room in for love, happiness, joy, and family. I take a breath in and blow out that burning flame. It's time to start a new life, a better one.

**Happy ending :) you've gotta love them!**

**So tell me what you think, please review!**

**If you want to read a new story, by me, you should read my story Blood Letters: Revelations. After I get a couple of reviews on that one, I will update, because I have the first few chapters done!**

**Thank you so much for being great readers, and I'm glad I've got to share this story with you.**

**Bye!**

**~Lucksta 4eva ;D**

**Luv you!**


End file.
